jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectre (film)
Bond 24 is the working title for the 24th film in the James Bond film series. Daniel Craig has signed on to return as James Bond in Bond 24 and 25. On July 11, 2013 it was confirmed that the creative crew from Skyfall is returning: Daniel Craig is returning as Bond, Sam Mendes is returning as director, and John Logan is returning as screenwriter. The film received UK and US release dates of October 23, 2015 and November 6, 2015, respectively.7/11/13 — 007.com — Bond 24 news Production Pre-production on Bond 24 has started with Barbara Broccoli & Michael G. Wilson producing the film. EON Productions, MGM and Sony/Columbia Pictures will be producing the film. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment will be distributing the film on home media. Following a comment by Daniel Craig that stated he wanted Sam Mendes and Adele to return to direct and perform the theme song, respectively. Mendes had hinted that he would direct Bond 24, however in March 2013, he announced he would not direct the 24th Bond film in order to focus on stage work.2/15/13 — Hitfix.com — Skyfall' director Sam Mendes likely to return for next James Bond film On March 20, 2013, MGM Chairman and Chief Executive Officer Gary Barber confirmed that they are currently developing the screenplay, and expects to release the next James Bond movie "within the next three years", despite previous reports suggesting it would be released in Winter of 2014.3/19/13 — Reuters.com — Next James Bond movie expected within 3 years : MGM On July 11, 2013 it was announced that Daniel Craig, Sam Mendes, and John Logan would return for Bond 24 for a Autumn 2015 release. On October 21 Ralph Fiennes confirmed he would be in Bond 24 saying "I think everyone knows that, I don’t think that’s particularly a secret."10/19/13 — Metro.co.uk - Ralph Fiennes ‘excited’ about playing M in the next James Bond film On November 24 Naomie Harris confirmed she would also be returning for Bond 24.11/24/13 — NYDailyNews.com - As Winnie Mandela, Naomie Harris found the role of her career in ‘Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom’ Cast * Daniel Craig as James Bond - Craig's contract includes Bond 24 * Ralph Fiennes as Gareth Mallory/M * Naomie Harris as Eve Moneypenny Crew * Directed by: Sam Mendes * Written by: Ian Fleming (characters only) and John Logan (screenplay) * Produced by: Barbara Broccoli and Michael G. Wilson Rumors After the critical and box office success of Skyfall, Hollywood went into a flurry of rumors for Bond's next outing. Crew A popular news story, started by the blog Deadline, reports that Skyfall writer John Logan has been commissioned by Barbara Broccoli and Michael G. Wilson to pen Bond 24 and 25 as a two-parter. 10/26/13 — Deadline.com — ‘Gladiator’ Scribe John Logan To Write Next Two James Bond Films The concept of a two-parter has waned since Sam Mendes was rumored to be a contenting director for Bond 24. 12/1/13 — Screenrant.com — ‘Skyfall’ Director Sam Mendes Doubts He Will Make Another Bond Film Daniel Craig has reportedly asked for Adele to return to perform the next Bond theme following the success of "Skyfall". 1/5/13 — Mirror.co.uk — For your ears only! Daniel Craig wants Adele to sing the theme to the next Bond blockbuster UK tabloid The Sun reported on July 15, 2013 that the fllm would be based on Sebastian Faulks' 2008 James Bond novel titled "Devil May Care", but due to the untrustworthy source it is only a rumor.7/15/13 — TheSun.co.uk — Bond back for movie No 24... Devil May Care Cast Based on his appearances in Skyfall and the return of Naomie Harris as Miss Moneypenny and Ralph Fiennes as Gareth Mallory it is likely Ben Whishaw will return as Q for Bond 24. Whishaw has stated the film might begin production in late 20132/19/13 — DigitalSpy.com — 'Skyfall' Ben Whishaw: "Bond 24 will shoot this year" but as of December 4, 2013 production had not begun. Judi Dench, whose character M died in Skyfall, has joked about a possible return in the next Bond film despite her role as M being passed on to Gareth Mallory (Ralph Fiennes). When asked if she thought Skyfall was her final James Bond film, she jokingly replied: "Certainly not. No, certainly not. I could go on for years. Maybe I'll come back as a ghost. Now that would be Shakespearian," making reference to a previous role. 11/9/12 — HuffingtonPost.com — Judi Dench On 'Skyfall' & Her Reign As M Benedict Cumberbatch is the fan's favorite for the movie's main villain. References Category:Daniel Craig films Category:Eon Films